


The Most Rediculous Trap

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Sportacus wants to get out of bed to start his day but he can't because of Robbie. (No, not like that you perv :P)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write more Lazytown so soon but I came up with an idea which I thought could be kinda cute.

               It was a beautiful morning. Sportacus was wide awake and ready for action. Or at least he would be if he wasn't stuck in bed with his boyfriend wrapped around him. He had spent the night in his Robbie's lair yesterday. The elf had made many attempts to sneak out of bed, but his grumpy boyfriend grabbed onto him tighter and hissed every time he moved too much. Robbie really didn't seem to want him to leave bed today.

               Sportacus frowned and shifted slightly. He had stayed there to make Robbie happy for a while now. It was starting to get very late for him though. He was really starting to feel like he couldn't take it anymore. He liked cuddling with Robbie. He just needed to flip flop out of bed and move around sometimes.

               Robbie felt Sportacus move again, this time sitting up with Robbie still attached to him. The villain looked up at the hero groggily. He gave him an irritated look. Sportacus bit the inside of his cheek. "Robbie, I really want to get up now. Can I please go?"

               "No." Robbie said childishly, "If I let you go, I'm going to be cold and all alone in bed. Then you're going to go outside and be loud with those brats, and I won't be able to sleep at all!"

               "Come on, Robbie. We won't be that loud. And haven't you slept enough? I know I'm up late as it is. I would really appreciate it if you let me do my thing." He tried to pull Robbie off.

               "Ow!" Robbie complained, burying his head into the hero's shoulder. "That hurt, Sportajerk!" Sportacus stopped immediately. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!” Robbie just made a grumbly sound in response. "Whatever." He still wasn't going to let go.

               Before they were dating, Robbie had been intimidated by the muscular hero. But over the years he had learned that Sportacus was actually a pacifist. He would never try to hurt anyone, even a villain like him. Robbie had the upper hand now.

               "You need to let me go." Sportacus told the villain again, but Robbie shook his head no. The hero huffed and tried to pry him off again. As Robbie predicted, this time he was much more careful not to accidentally hurt him. Because of this, he was unable to do much.

               Sportacus tried to get Robbie off for a pretty long time, but Robbie refused to loosen his grip. The villain's long legs remained wrapped around the hero's waist. Sportacus sighed in response to this. "Robbie, you are being ridiculous right now. You know that, right?"

               "Mm... Maybe, but it's working, isn't it?" Robbie gave the hero a small, slightly evil smile. Sportacus groaned. "Heheh... Seems like I've finally captured you for good, Sportaflop. Now let's get back to cuddling in bed, okay?"

               Sportacus rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed like Robbie wanted. "Alright, fine. But only ten more minutes. I really don't want to throw off my schedule." Robbie smiled but didn't answer him. He just nuzzled into the hero's chest and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sportaflop."


End file.
